SCP-939
SCP-939 is one of the SCPs in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which can talk to human characters and locate other players through walls. Official SCP Wiki Information "SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators which display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 2.2 meters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs end in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaw of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs. Eye spots, sensitive to light and dark, run the length of their spined dorsal ridges. These spines may be up to 16 cm long and are believed to be sensitive to changes in air pressure and flow." In the Game One of SCP-939's unique abilities is to see movement through walls, with its vision range based on movement. There are three levels of vision range based on what type of movement a player is doing. If a player is running, SCP-939 can see them from a long distance. If a player is walking SCP-939 can see them from a moderate distance. If a player is sneaking or standing still, SCP-939 cannot see them unless they are in extremely close proximity to 939 (Within biting distance). Do note that outside the facility, SCP-939 can see players regardless of whether they are moving or not. SCP-939 can also see humans based on their usage of weapons. The louder the weapon, the further away from where 939 is able to locate it. This is also affected by attachments on the weapon: suppressors and oil filters will reduce the range in which SCP-939 can see you, whereas barrel extenders will increase its range of vision. SCP-939's can also speak to humans by pressing V, and sprint with the run key with 7 m/s. SCP-939 makes no sound while walking and the human running sound while running. SCP-939 attacks players by biting them, usually taking two bites to kill. Trivia * SCP-939 was the only SCP to have the ability to talk to humans before SCP-079 was re-added in Megapatch 1. * SCP-939 is the only SCP which can have two of the same SCP class in the game at once without admin changes. SCP-939 thus has two unique models, of SCP-939-89 and 939-53, both of which function identically from each other while being visually distinct by other players. * SCP-939's model variants are likely based on the two versions of SCP-939 presented in both the original SCP: Containment Breach and the Unity Remake. * During the April Fools 2019 Event, instances of SCP-939 were converted into "Evil SCP-999", with a new player model and orange tint for the echolocation vision of the player. ** As a consequence of using only one new model, SCP-939-89 and SCP-939-53 were identical during this event. ru:SCP-939_-_Со_множеством_голосов Category:SCP's